Seduciendo al enemigo
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. La vida era aburrida para las Autobots femeninas en Cybertron, pero cuando cierto alto, azul y guapo Seeker Decepticon cae en sus manos, las cosas se ponen definitivamente mucho más interesantes… y ardientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Seduciendo al enemigo**

**Por Taipan Kiryu**

_Este fic responde a algunas insinuaciones que he hecho en mis historias sobre Thundercracker y ciertas Autobots femeninas._

_La verdad no nos mostraron mucho de estas chicas en la serie, y lo poco que vimos fue que robaban energon a Shockwave y vivían a la sombra de sus novios. En lo personal no me gustaban mucho las mujeres Transformers y no fue hasta que apareció Blackarachnia que un personaje femenino se me hizo realmente fascinante. Pero me di un tiempo para revalorar a Elita One y compañía, y creo que merecían mucho más de lo poco que vimos de ellas en pantalla._

_Justamente aproveché sus escasas apariciones para tomar algunas libertades con sus personalidades. Entiendo que haya quien defienda su virtud y fidelidad a sus parejas, pero para que este fic funcionara me tuve que tomar esas libertades, que por cierto no me parecieron excesivas. Después de todo, ojos que no ven… A ver qué opinan ustedes._

_Nuevamente escribo notas tan grandes como la historia, así que mejor empecemos. Aviso que este fic contiene material mecha-erótico. Si hay alguien que se sienta incómodo con este tipo de historias, éste es el momento para no seguir adelante._

_Pero si son como yo, sé que van a disfrutar esta historia ;o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**Subyugando a un Decepticon  
**

Sus sensores ópticos se activaron de repente, sacándolo del indefinido universo de la inconsciencia.

Al tiempo que el reporte de daños se desplegaba internamente en su procesador, Thundercracker sintió un agudo dolor que no le era desconocido, un dolor que, en cuestión de astro segundos, trajo de vuelta su memoria adormecida.

_El misil._

Había salido de la nada…. Un misil destinado a impactarlo, enviado para destruir.

Lo había esquivado, por supuesto. El hecho de que todavía estuviera funcionando lo probaba. Pero la súbita maniobra aérea que había hecho para evadirlo lo había llevado a estrellarse. No recordaba la colisión, sin embargo; sólo el suelo acercándose peligrosamente a velocidad supersónica. Luego, nada.

Trató de moverse al tiempo que el reporte de su estado físico terminaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. La inmovilidad no lo sorprendió.

Thundercracker alzó la cabeza y miró con disgusto sus muñecas encadenadas. Maldijo en silencio su mala suerte.

---------------------

Adentro de los cuarteles secretos de las Autobots Femeninas en Cybertron, Moonracer oprimió un botón de la gran consola frente a ella. El monitor acercó la imagen de Thundercracker, que estaba de pie en el medio de una bodega que había sido habilitada como celda provisional. Del techo pendían dos tensas cadenas que estaban sujetas a las muñecas de los brazos levantados del Decepticon. Sus pies estaban fijos al suelo, inmovilizados por dos gruesos grilletes.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que nuestro huésped despertó,- dijo Moonracer al percibir el brillo proveniente de los sensores ópticos del prisionero.

Firestar alzó la mirada de la tableta electrónica que tenía en las manos y miró el monitor.

-Ya era hora. Llevaba varios breems desactivado-, contestó, regresando su atención a la tableta.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Se llevó un buen golpe allá arriba. Me sorprende que no haya recibido serios daños.

-Es un jet de combate. Los de su tipo están hechos de aleaciones muy fuertes.

Moonracer regresó la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia a su tamaño de plano original y se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él, a todo esto? - preguntó con una especie de bostezo.

Firestar se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Las órdenes de Elita fueron drenar su energía, y desactivar sus armas, propulsores y mecanismos de transformación. Supongo que lo utilizaremos para canjearlo por algún prisionero Autobot.

Moonracer se recargó aún más en su silla y se dispuso a monitorear las señales de energía provenientes de la superficie, como hacía todas las jornadas nocturnas. Como todos los ciclos, la computadora le mostraba las mismas señales, casi todas provenientes de los drones que Shockwave utilizaba para controlar las enormes unidades de almacenamiento de energon del Imperio Decepticon.

De cuando en cuando, la Autobot verde miraba al prisionero, que continuaba, por supuesto, en la misma posición.

-Debe estar aburrido-, dijo, casi para sí misma. –Tal vez asustado…

-¿Mmh? - murmuró Firestar, muy concentrada en ingresar unos datos a la computadora.

-Piénsalo. Ahí solo, encadenado, incapaz de moverse más que unas mecano pulgadas, inseguro sobre su destino inmediato… Y hay que admitirlo, esa vieja bodega no es un lugar muy cómodo para estar.

-Moonracer, no creo que ninguna celda pueda ser calificada como cómoda. Prisión o bodega… en este caso es lo mismo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, - suspiró la Autobot verde.

Firestar giró un poco su silla para mirar la imagen del prisionero en el monitor.

-Me preocupa su tranquilidad. Cualquier otro Decepticon estaría gritando amenazas, maldiciendo, tratando de liberarse…

-Debe estar muy bajo de energía. Chromia apenas le dejó la suficiente para caminar, - respondió Moonracer.

-Aún así…

-No dejes que tu odio por los Decepticons te ciegue, Firestar. Thundercracker tiene fama de ser un tipo más bien calmado, por más extraño que parezca.

-Una verdadera rareza en una escoria Decepticon... Aunque no debemos confiarnos. He visto grabaciones de él en batalla. Es un verdadero asesino.

-Si tú lo dices...

Firestar continuó mirando con detenimiento al prisionero por varios astro segundos más antes de sacudir la cabeza. Se preocupaba demasiado. Las cadenas que lo restringían estaban hechas de la más fuerte aleación Cybertroniana. Además, debía estar demasiado débil por la falta de energon; no había manera de que se liberase.

Trató de ignorar el nerviosismo de tener a un enemigo dentro de su propia base y regresó a su labor, cotejando los datos que estaba accesando en la computadora con los que tenía la tableta electrónica que aún llevaba en las manos.

Tedioso y largo, el tiempo continuó pasando. Firestar podía mirar de reojo cómo Moonracer se movía de vez en cuando, mostrando una impaciencia poco común.

-Firestar…- se escuchó la voz de Moonracer finalmente, baja y casi susurrante.

-¿Sí? – fue la distraída respuesta.

-¿No te parece que ese Decepticon es… bastante atractivo?

Los dedos de Firestar se paralizaron sobre los caracteres cybertronianos que conformaban el teclado de su computadora.

_-¿Qué?_

Moonracer alcanzó los controles de la cámara de vigilancia y acercó la imagen hasta que el rostro serio de Thundercracker ocupó toda la pantalla.

-Te pregunté si no crees que este Decepticon es bastante atractivo.

-Es un enemigo, Moonracer.

-No fue eso lo que pregunté.

Firestar suspiró. -Sí, es _muy_ atractivo. Todos los Seekers lo son. ¿Puedo continuar escribiendo mi reporte, por favor?

Moonracer sonrió, sin escuchar las palabras de su amiga. -Muy, muy atractivo…- murmuró para sí misma.

Firestar pretendió no haberla escuchado y continuó tecleando. Sus dedos golpearon las teclas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ambas Autobots permanecieron en silencio por algunos astro segundos más, hasta que Moonracer volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que esté íntimamente unido con alguien?

-Es un Decepticon, y a los Decepticons sólo les interesa el poder y la destrucción, - fue la mecánica respuesta de la Autobot roja.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Firestar volvió a detener su trabajo. Giró la cabeza y miró con incredulidad a su amiga.

Moonracer le devolvió una pícara, maligna sonrisa.

-Te apuesto que este Decepticon tiene _otros_ intereses, además del poder y la destrucción, - dijo con mirada brillante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Moonracer no respondió, pero mantuvo su traviesa expresión.

-Moonracer, espero que no estés pensando en…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con un mecanoide masculino?

La pregunta fue directa, rápida y cruel. Había pasado mucho tiempo en verdad desde la última vez que Firestar había sentido los brazos de Inferno alrededor de ella.

-¡Oh, vamos Firestar, no me mires así! ¡Este Seeker es una obra maestra, no lo puedes negar!

-¡Es un Decepticon! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿En realidad quieres saber en qué estoy pensando?

-Ahora que lo dices, preferiría no saberlo…

Moonracer manipuló unos controles en la consola y la cámara recorrió lentamente cada parte del cuerpo de Thundercracker.

-Decepticon, Autobot… ¿en verdad te parece que somos tan diferentes? - dijo la Autobot verde con la mirada perdida en la varonil fisonomía del prisionero. -Sólo sé que hace muchos milenos que estamos aquí, bajo la superficie de Cybertron… Sé que se supone que tenemos una relación con Powerglide e Inferno, pero admítelo: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Inferno te llamó sólo para decirte que te extraña? Y contéstame con honestidad: ¿Son esas muy escasas llamadas suficientes para ti? No sé tú, pero yo estoy segura de una cosa: no quiero pasar otra eternidad sola. Podemos caer en los pozos fundidores de Shockwave en cualquier momento. ¿Terminaremos así nuestras vidas, esperando?

Muy a su pesar, Firestar se sorprendió a sí misma incapaz desviar la mirada del encadenado Seeker que mostraba el monitor de vigilancia.

-Elita volverá el próximo orn… Debemos apresurarnos, - dijo, derrotada.

--------------------------

Thundercracker no se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de pasos lejanos que se acercaban poco a poco. Tarde o temprano, sus carceleros tenían que aparecer.

No sintió miedo, sin embargo. Los Autobots no solían matar o torturar a sus cautivos. Y aunque así hubiera sido, el Seeker estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado capturar de una manera tan indigna como para preocuparse demasiado por su actual seguridad. En realidad, le preocupaba mucho más la reacción de Megatron cuando se enterara de su fracaso en lo que debía haber sido una simple misión de reconocimiento en Cybertron.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió grandemente cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos Autobots femeninas.

Eso fue un giro inesperado. Por milenios, ese grupo de Autobots comandadas por Elita One había sido el punto débil del férreo control que Shockwave ejercía en Polyhex y en todos los territorios ocupados por los Decepticons. Pero, primero por azares del destino y después por su viaje al planeta Tierra, Thundercracker nunca antes se había enfrentado a ellas.

Sin embargo, las reconoció de inmediato. Estaban en el banco de datos de los Decepticons, como el resto de sus enemigos. Firestar y Moonracer… sus características técnicas y sus habilidades de combate se desplegaron rápidamente en los bancos de memoria del Seeker azul. Ninguna de ellas era particularmente peligrosa en fuerza física, aunque Firestar era reconocida como una de las espías más notables en la historia de Cybertron y Moonracer era una excelente tiradora.

Thundercracker simplemente no sabía qué esperar de sus captoras. A su favor estaba el hecho de que las Autobots femeninas solían ser mucho menos violentas que sus congéneres masculinos, lo que no dejaba de ser un alivio considerando la desventajosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero sus dudas iniciales se acrecentaron cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de la Autobot verde. Su compañera, Firestar, cerró la puerta tras de ellas evitando contacto visual con el prisionero.

-Saludos, Decepticon. Espero que estés cómodo, - dijo Moonracer con ironía, acercándose a Thundercracker.

Firestar se acercó también. Parecía estar nerviosa.

El Seeker decidió que su mejor opción era el silencio. No le convenía caer en provocaciones.

-¿No estamos muy habladores hoy, verdad? - continuó Moonracer. -Había escuchado que eras un chico tímido, Thundercracker, y veo que los rumores son ciertos.

El Decepticon permaneció en silencio. Todo parecía indicar que esas Autobots estaban empezando una táctica de extracción de información. Si ése era el caso, perderían lastimosamente su tiempo.

Sin embargo, pese al entrenamiento que tenía ante cualquier técnica de interrogación, violenta o no, Thundercracker miró con suspicacia los ojos de Moonracer, que brillaban con una intensidad inusual. Su compañera, por otra parte, permaneció inmóvil cerca de la puerta, mirando un punto indefinido en el suelo.

Moonracer se cruzó de brazos y examinó de arriba abajo a su encadenado prisionero.

-¿Y sabes lo que dicen de los tímidos, no?- continuó ella. –Que tienen una especie de… encanto magnético.

Inseguro de la actitud de la Autobot, Thundercracker desvió la mirada. Había sido torturado antes pero ninguna sesión de dolor había comenzado con ese tipo de tácticas. ¿Acaso esas féminas Autobots sólo estaban ahí para burlarse de él?

A Moonracer pareció divertirle la confusión del prisionero. Se acercó a él hasta casi tocarlo. Thundercracker sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica sacudir sus sistemas al sentir tan cerca el calor corporal de la Autobot.

-Relájate, Thundercracker, - se rió ella. -No estamos aquí para interrogarte, mucho menos para dañarte. De hecho, nuestro propósito aquí es totalmente… inofensivo.

Moonracer acompañó el hipnótico tono de su voz dejando que su dedo índice se deslizara suave y fugazmente sobre el pecho del encadenado Decepticon.

Thundercracker se estremeció, totalmente sorprendido de la súbita acción de la Autobot.

Firestar se sorprendió también, saliendo abruptamente de su trance. Dudas y viejos prejucios se desvanecieron cuando su mirada se deleitó con el cuerpo perfecto del prisionero. Abrasante calor invadió su chispa vital mientras se deleitaba con cada juntura, cada parte de su armadura, cada uno de sus fuertes y varoniles miembros…

Moonracer se dio cuenta del súbito despertar de su compañera y sonrió. Dio la vuelta lentamente alrededor de su prisionero y se colocó atrás de él, sin dejar de rozar con su dedo el pecho y la espalda del jet azul.

-Es una obra maestra, ¿no lo crees, Firestar? Un trabajo perfecto de ingeniería… ¿Ya viste estas alas?

De nuevo, Moonracer acompañó sus palabras con acciones. Su mano se cerró en torno a la punta del ala derecha de Thundercracker, quien se estremeció de nuevo al sentir el contacto.

La mano verde la Autobot continuó su exploración. Hábiles y hambrientos dedos recorrieron lentamente la poderosa ala que tantas veces había cortado los cielos. Ella sentía una fuerte atracción por las alas; estaba unida románticamente con Powerglide, después de todo. Pero las alas de Thundercracker eran mucho más estéticas e impresionantes… mucho más… _sexys._

Sus caricias se intensificaron cuando su mano llegó al punto exacto que unía ambas alas en la espalda de Thundercracker. Las cadenas que sujetaban al prisionero se tensaron casi hasta sus límites, reflejando el movimiento involuntario que sus brazos acababan de hacer.

-Cuidado, Moonracer…- dijo Firestar. -Las alas son el punto más sensible de cualquier Seeker.

Una sonrisa irónica fue la respuesta. -¿Ah, sí? Dudo que sean más sensibles que _otras_ partes de su estructura…

-No… me toques, Autobot…- habló por fin Thundercracker, incapaz de continuar en silencio un astro klik más. Su voz, normalmente profunda y segura, sonó temblorosa.

Moonracer no detuvo su recorrido y pasó el dorso de su mano por los hombros del prisionero.

-Vaya… Sabes hablar, después de todo. Me pregunto si también sabes hacer _otras _cosas,- ronroneó Moonracer, acariciando los hombros del Decepticon con el dorso de sus manos.

Thundercracker se mordió los labios. La situación había dado un vuelco completamente inesperado. Nunca habría esperado una táctica de tortura tan poco común. Su confundido procesador no podía computar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser…

Los dedos de Moonracer continuaron masajeando las alas y los hombros de Thundercracker, no dejando espacio sin recorrer. La fémina sonrió divertida ante la tensión creciente en el cuerpo del Decepticon, que evidentemente estaba muy confundido con las inesperadas caricias.

-¿Qué pasa, guapo? No te pongas nervioso. No voy a morderte... a menos que me lo pidas…

_¿Guapo? ¿Morder?_ ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a esa Autobot, hablándole así a un enemigo? ¿Tendría algún tipo de daño en sus circuitos de razonamiento?

Moonracer se recargó en la espalda de Thundercracker, apoyó su rostro en los hombros del Decepticon y colocó las manos en su pecho, trazando pequeños círculos imaginarios en su cabina de piloto.

-¿No crees que es muy guapo, Firestar? Tiene un cuerpo tan delicioso…

-Sí… delicioso…- balbuceó la Autobot roja.

Hasta entonces, Moonracer había estado a cargo por completo de esa bizarra exhibición de intrusión enemiga, pero había algo en la mirada de Firestar que le preocupó mucho más a Thundercracker. La introvertida Autobot asemejaba un gatillo tenso, a punto de ser disparado.

El Seeker estaba teniendo problemas para contener una extraña oleada de pánico. Su mente estaba cerrada a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Había una desordenada mezcla de desconfianza, incertidumbre y placer agolpada en su chispa vital. Las caricias de la Autobot eran más que agradables, y admitirlo era demasiado vergonzoso.

Esas féminas eran Autobots… _enemigas_… ese extraño despliegue de seducción simplemente no era… correcto.

-Basta…- dijo en voz baja, tratando de reprimir el temblor de su vocalizador mientras Moonracer continuaba trazando círculos imaginarios en su cabina de piloto y en su pecho.

La Autobot verde lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Estás seguro, Thundercracker? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me detenga?- susurró, rozando con sus labios el cuello del prisionero.

La respuesta se ahogó en el vocalizador de Thundercracker. No podía hablar. Su chispa vital estaba respondiendo en un sentido muy distinto al de su lógica.

La presión del cuerpo de la Autobot sobre su espalda era abrumadora. Thundercracker no podía saber de dónde provenía ese temblor que poco a poco invadía todo su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que no podía controlarlo.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? - continuó Moonracer, dando la vuelta y colocándose enfrente del prisionero. Su pecho tocó el de él, acrecentando su temblor.

Él volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. La Autobot era hermosa, demasiado hermosa… No debía mirarla. Pasara lo que pasara, no debía mirarla.

-Eres un Decepticon muy malo, ¿lo sabías? Mereces ser castigado…- dijo ella sensualmente mientras frotaba descaradamente el amplio pecho de su víctima.

Moonracer acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los sensores auditivos de Thundercracker. -Y eres sexy… increíblemente sexy…

El Seeker sintió el inmediato fallo de sus piernas. De repente se sintió incapaz de mantenerse de pie y de alguna manera agradeció las tensas cadenas que lo mantenían en posición erecta.

_¿Sexy? _La situación definitivamente estaba tomando la ruta de la locura.

Claro que la definición de locura abarcaba mucho, mucho más. Un sonido metálico se escuchó y Thundercracker sintió su cuerpo impulsarse ligeramente hacia adelante. ¿Esa Autobot acababa de… darle una nalgada?

-Decepticon malo, muy malo…- ronroneó Moonracer, su chispa vital cada vez más palpitante. –Esto es lo que hacemos con los chicos malvados como tú.

Una nueva nalgada sucedió a la primera, y otra más. Thundercracker mordió con fuerza los componentes de sus labios. Nunca, en ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones íntimas, lo habían sometido a algo así.

Pero… ¿cómo podía considerar lo que estaba pasando una relación íntima? El uso de cadenas definitivamente no formaba parte de sus encuentros cercanos con el género femenino, sin mencionar que nunca había considerado incluir Autobots entre sus parejas.

Moonracer lo estaba usando para su propia diversión, humillándolo sólo porque era el enemigo… ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber?

-¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo…?- logró preguntar.

-¿No es obvio?- contestó ella mientras impactaba su trasero otra vez.

-¡Basta! Esto… está mal…

Moonracer sonrió con picardía. –¿El malvado Decepticon quiere que me detenga? ¿Y qué piensa hacer el malvado Decepticon para lograrlo? Tengo noticias para ti, dueño de los cielos: no siempre puedes tener el control. Eres nuestro prisionero ahora y nos perteneces, y eso incluye tu trasero… ¿Sabías que tienes un fabuloso trasero? Me provoca hacer… ¡ESTO!

Una nueva nalgada, más fuerte que las anteriores, sacudió el cuerpo de Thundercracker.

¿Pero qué era eso, muy adentro de él? Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía considerar esa humillación placentera… ¿o sí? Esas féminas estaban jugando con él y él no estaba siendo capaz de rechazar sus más básicos instintos; definitivamente esa no era la actitud esperada de un guerrero Decepticon. Tenía que resistir. De algún lugar tenía que sacar fuerzas y resistir.

-¡No!- dijo con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir. -No soy un maldito juguete…

Moonracer ignoró sus palabras. Le dio una última y fuerte nalgada antes de regresar sus manos al terrno de la sutileza y la sensualidad. Como hambrientas serpientes, se metieron entre las junturas de la armadura del Decepticon y lentamente bajaron hasta su estómago, metiéndose entre sus piernas.

Un gemido entrecortado escapó del vocalizador de Thundercracker, pero no tuvo tiempo para maldecirse a sí mismo por su debilidad. Las caricias no le dejaban momento de respiro, invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, calentando cada circuito…

-¿Te gusta, verdad? Puedo sentir cuánto lo estás disfrutando,- dijo Moonracer.

-Yo… yo...

Notando que su prisionero estaba cerca de derribar todas sus barreras, Moonracer deslizó ambas manos hacia su cabina de piloto.

-Apuesto a que tienes a una bestia salvaje ahí dentro… Es hora de que la dejes salir,- continuó ella, liberando las junturas de la cabina de piloto y abriéndola.

-¡No! - gimió Thundercracker entre un espasmo entrecortado.

Moonracer sonrió, excitada por los últimos vestigios de resistencia enemiga. Con infinita paciencia y erotismo, comenzó a acariciar los sensibles circuitos que abrían camino hacia la cámara de chispa.

-Eres adorable, tan tímido… Fuiste creado para ser disfrutado. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi… Me excitas hasta lo más profundo de mi núcleo…- susurró Moonracer mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre los circuitos del Decepticon. Ella intensificó sus caricias alrededor de la cámara de chispa de él con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda frotaba fuertemente su entrepierna.

Sintió el cuerpo de su víctima tensarse más y más, estirándose todo lo que le fue posible. De reojo, ella pudo ver los dedos de él contorsionándose de placer.

Victoria.

Moonracer saboreó la victoria. Pero apenas estaba empezando.

Retrocedió un paso para poner un poco de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de él, sin detener sus caricias entre las piernas de Thundercracker y en su pecho abierto.

Era hora de liberar al objeto de su lujuria. La cámara de chispa del Decepticon apareció como un delicioso tesoro, y como el próximo destino.

El Seeker dio un fuerte respingo y se sacudió en un último e inútil intento de defensa, pero no pudo evitar que su cámara de chispa fuera abierta y que sus circuitos íntimos quedaran expuestos, entre ellos el grande y grueso cable que era su mayor orgullo, aunque jamás lo habría admitido.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- rogó.

Moonracer retrocedió maravillada para admirar lo que estaba ante sus ópticos, ignorando la súplica.

-¡Por Primus, Firestar! ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo tan hermoso como esto?

Firestar no contestó. Su mente estaba demasiado absorta en la desnudez del Decepticon ante ella como para registrar el significado de las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Es enorme!- continuó Moonracer. -Apuesto a que ha hecho muy felices a muchas féminas…

En efecto, el cable íntimo de Thundercracker tenía un tamaño bastante más grande que los de un Cybertroniano masculino promedio, además de que estéticamente era muy atractivo a la vista.

El Decepticon no parecía compartir en absoluto el entusiasmo de sus carceleras. De hecho, se le veía bastante perturbado. Tenía la cabeza baja y su mirada estaba clavada en algún lugar del suelo.

Si hubiera podido, Thundercracker se habría ruborizado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. El estar expuesto así, desnudo, ante esas Autobots era la máxima humillación que su confundida mente podía concebir. Eran sus enemigas… hermosas, sí… pero enemigas a fin de cuentas. Podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su descubierta intimidad, quemando su herida dignidad.

-¿Dónde habías estado escondido todo este tiempo, Thundercracker? Eres un regalo de Primus para el género femenino, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo Moonracer.

Thundercracker estrechó sus ópticos, incapaz de contemplar su propia humillación. Pero no podía escapar, no había salida.

-Ya se divirtieron lo suficiente, Autobots… Cierren mi cámara de chispa…- murmuró con voz derrotada.

-¿Cerrarla? ¿Y privarnos de esta maravillosa vista? Ni lo sueñes, chico volador,- contestó Moonracer, curveando sus labios en una sensual sonrisa. –De hecho, estaba pensando en soldarte a la pared justo como estás ahora… expuesto y excitado… porque no puedes negar que estás tan excitado como yo.

Entonces sucedió. Sin previo aviso, la mano de ella se acercó súbitamente y se apoderó de su masculinidad, y no hubo nada que el humillado Thundercracker pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron en ese momento, demasiadas como para ponerles un orden. El violento estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el absorbente calor en su chispa vital, la súbita pérdida de visión, el temblor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, el gemido que salió de sus componentes vocales, el olvido de que quien estaba invadiendo su intimidad era una enemiga…

-Estás tan grande y duro… ¿Estás listo para admitir cuánto te gusta que haga esto?- Moonracer susurró mientras el cable íntimo de Thundercracker comenzaba a erectarse en la mano de ella.

-S-sí…- cedió él finalmente, sin importarle ya quién era quien lo estaba manoseando de esa manera.

-Dime cuánto te gusta.

-Me… me gusta… mucho… demasiado… Por favor no pares… no…

-¿Eres un Decepticon muy malo, no es así?

-Soy… lo que quieras que sea… lo que sea…

-Admite que quieres estar dentro de mí.

-Ssssí… oh sssí….

-De ahora en adelante, serás nuestro esclavo…

De pronto, el contacto cesó. Thundercracker gruñó de frustración al sentir su masculinidad libre de las caricias. Quería más… mucho más… lo necesitaba… Sus ópticos, que estaban perdidos adentro de su propio placer, volvieron a enfocarse sólo para encontrar a la otra Autobot, Firestar, de pie frente a él.

La mirada de la Autobot roja era hambrienta y lujuriosa. No había rastro de su introvertida actitud anterior.

Antes de que Thundercracker pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Firestar se arrojó contra él, lo sujetó por la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente. El Decepticon se movió todo el pequeño espacio que las cadenas le permitían, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

Moonracer no se molestó por el súbito empujón que su amiga le había dado para tomar su lugar. Al contrario, esa actitud acrecentó más su excitación, más aún cuando vio que Thundercracker estaba claramente respondiendo al beso, tratando de devorar la boca de Firestar con la suya.

El momento para las inhibiciones había terminado.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

_Aunque en casi todas mis historias hago pequeñas insinuaciones al respecto, éste es el primer fic mecha-erótico que escribo. Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo estará listo pronto._

_Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque honestamente no pensaba publicar este fic, pero el propósito de este sitio es compartir historias y opiniones, así que me decidí a hacerlo._

_Y no me negarán que habrá quien envidie a esas afortunadas Autobots ;o)_


	2. Clavando a Chromia a la pared

_Muchas gracias a Shadir, Tavata, ice-nydwen, Dantasia y Arken Elf por sus reseñas. No saben cómo les agradezco que hayan expresado que también les gustan las historias, digamos, traviesas ;o)_

_Una amiga me comentó el otro día que últimamente todos mis fics están más calientes que de costumbre, ja ja ja. Yo culpo a la primavera…_

_Y siguiendo la tradición primaveral, les dejo la conclusión de esta historia. Es medio obvio que lo diga, pero igual quiero advertir que este capítulo es más explícito que el anterior. Espero que lo disfruten :o)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

**Clavando a Chromia a la pared**

El acto de besar suele ser altamente subestimado por la mayoría de las formas de vida inteligentes.

Unión de bocas, préambulo de actos mucho más íntimos… Para un Transformer, dos bocas entrando en contacto superaba cualquier preludio y se convertía en un acto de seducción complejo y absorbente.

Mientras Thundercracker invadía y se sentía invadido por los ansiosos labios de la Autobot Firestar, dejó caer la última de sus líneas de defensa, quedando desnudo de prejuicios y dudas. Excitado como pocas veces antes, el Decepticon sólo pensaba en dos cosas: en interfazarse con esas dos féminas y tener la sobrecarga de su vida.

Los sensibles circuitos de su boca se unieron con los de Firestar y comenzaron un intercambio de placer que poco a poco se fue extendiendo por el resto de sus estructuras, sensibilizando cada placa metálica de sus cuerpos y preparándolos para afrontar cualquier frenesí nacido de la pasión.

Una segunda boca comenzó a deleitarse con el varonil acero de su cuerpo. Sin romper su contacto bucal con la Autobot roja, sintió la cabeza y las manos de Moonracer abriéndose paso entre su cuerpo y el de Firestar.

Sus circuitos íntimos expuestos estaban listos, esperando. Moonracer llegó hasta su objetivo y dejó entrar a su boca la masculinidad de Thundercracker, que reaccionó de inmediato al contacto.

El Decepticon gimió dentro de la boca de Firestar, mordiendo uno de sus rojos labios en el proceso. La Autobot pareció dar la bienvenida a ese chispazo de dolor y aferró con salvajismo la nuca de su encadenado amante.

Con la boca de una Autobot fundiéndose con la suya propia, y la de la otra succionando la esencia de su deseo, Thundercracker no pudo soportar más la inmovilidad.

-Libérame…,- dijo mientras besaba y mordía a Firestar. -¡Libérame!

Ansiosas y erráticas manos escarlatas se dirigieron hacia las cadenas del brazo derecho del Decepticon. Del dedo índice de Firestar surgió un fino escalpelo láser que poco a poco comenzó a cortar las opresoras ataduras. El láser también lastimó la muñeca de Thundercracker, pero el Seeker estaba tan absorto en los dos cuerpos que estaban entregándose a él en ese momento que incorporó los estímulos de dolor a los de placer.

Un fuerte chasquido anunció la liberación de su brazo derecho. Un delgado hilo de energon comenzó a salir de su muñeca, herida por el láser de Firestar y por el propio forcejeo de Thundercracker al tratar de liberarse. Pero, una vez más, el dolor fue bienvenido.

El primer acto de libertad de su mano fue sujetar el rostro de Firestar, cuya boca seguía anexada a la suya. Fuertes e invasoras caricias comenzaron a recorrer el metal blanco del las placas faciales de la Autobot, que gimió de placer cuando dos de los dedos del Decepticon se introdujeron en su boca. El energon manando de la herida del prisionero fue un dulce aliciente; Firestar se separó de la boca de su amante y comenzó a lamer el líquido vital, succionando cada uno de sus dedos.

La soledad de la boca de Thundercracker no duró mucho. De inmediato, Moonracer encontró el camino hacia la fuente de sus deseos y se abrazó a su cuello, dejando que el Decepticon comenzara a devorarla a besos.

Firestar continuó succionando los dedos de Thundercracker. De ahí a su ala, el camino fue natural. El Decepticon gimió una vez más, esta vez dentro de la boca de Moonracer, mientras Firestar besaba y succionaba la punta de lo que lo distinguía como Seeker.

Con su brazo ahora limpio de energon gracias a la prodigiosa boca de Firestar, Thundercracker emprendió el recorrido hacia el pecho de Moonracer. Sin dejar de besarla, encontró la placa pectoral de la Autobot y comenzó a abrir las junturas que lo separaban de lo que buscaba, dejando que el deseo y la experiencia lo guiaran.

El pecho verde de la fémina se abrió fácilmente, al igual que su cámara de chispa. Los dedos de Thundercracker entraron a reclamar lo que ya consideraban suyo. Moonracer lanzó un alarido de placer cuando la mano del Decepticon comenzó su conquista, fusionándose con los energizados circuitos íntimos de la Autobot.

Thundercracker sintió su propia intimidad fuera de control. Como una serpiente hambrienta, el enorme y duro cable que salía de su chispa vital entró en el pecho abierto de Moonracer, encontrando una ardiente bienvenida. Decepticon y Autobot se conectaron el uno con la otra y comenzaron a intercambiar flujos de energía, demasiado excitados como para perder el tiempo en preámbulos románticos.

Al unirse ambas chispas vitales, Thundercracker no pudo evitar sentir los pensamientos de la Autobot, tan palpables como lo eran sus caricias. Se sintió invadido por el deseo de la fémina, cubriéndolo como un manto. Ella lo deseaba, quería quedarse permanentemente unida a su chispa vital, cualquier pensamiento relativo a sus facciones convenientemente mandado al demonio. Si iba a haber un momento para considerar la lógica era ese, cuando las palabras regresaron a los bancos de memoria de Thundercracker. Pero la rechazó nuevamente, aceptando lo que estaba sucediendo como la única verdad válida en el Universo.

Intensificó sus impulsos de energía hasta que sintió que Moonracer entraba en una especie de trance. Entonces interrumpió el beso y dirigió la boca de la fémina hacia su cuello. Ella comenzó a morder de inmediato, convertida de repente en una insaciable vampiresa.

Los ópticos de Thundercracker se centaron en su siguiente víctima. Firestar continuaba succionando y besando su ala derecha. Con una sonrisa que seguramente ninguno de sus camaradas de armas había visto en su normalmente serio rostro, Thundercracker movió súbitamente el lado derecho de su cuerpo, controlando a la perfección su excitada ala, que abrió limpiamente el compartimiento pectoral de la Autobot y expuso su cámara de chispa.

Firestar gritó de placer cuando él la sujetó por la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Pero nada se comparó a lo que salió del vocalizador de la Autobot cuando Thundercracker introdujo su rostro en su pecho y abrió su cámara de chispa, dejando que su ágil boca trabajara en los circuitos íntimos de la fémina.

Con sus rostros momentáneamente libres, Moonracer y Firestar se miraron. Sus jadeantes vocalizadores eran incapaces de expresar lo que estaban sintiendo, ni siquiera sus brillantes miradas. Sintiendo que explotaban de placer, ambas siguieron la lógica del deseo y dejaron que sus bocas se encontraran en un profundo beso. Thundercracker se percató de lo que estaba pasando entre sus amantes e intensificó el flujo de energía en Moonracer y la succión en los circuitos íntimos de Firestar, excitado hasta más allá de sus propios límites.

---------------------

Una de las ventajas de vivir en una base secreta era la calma. No importaba qué tan caóticas se pusieran las cosas en la superficie de Cybertron, siempre era reconfortante regresar al hogar y encontrarse con el viejo y conocido silencio.

Pero aún el silencio puede sonar distinto en algunas ocasiones.

Chromia se sorprendió al no encontrar a Firestar y a Moonracer en sus puestos de vigilancia en el Centro de Mando. No era común; de hecho era algo sin precedente. Nunca, en cincuenta mil vorns, ninguna de las dos se había ausentado de sus obligaciones.

¿Habría sucedido algo durante su ausencia? ¿Acaso Shockwave había localizado finalmente el santuario secreto de las mujeres Autobots?

Las alarmas internas de Chromia se encendieron. Si algo así había sucedido, ella era la única línea de defensa que quedaba. En ausencia de Elita One, ella estaba al mando y, al igual que su líder, la derrota no estaba en su programación.

Pero su inicial preocupación se convirtió en completa estupefacción cuando vio el pequeño monitor que mostraba la bodega en que habían encerrado al Decepticon que habían capturado hacía unas horas.

Moonracer, la astuta y valiente guerrera, estaba encaramada en el cuerpo del prisionero, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su rostro irreconocible aullaba gemidos al viento, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía producto de los embates eróticos de su amante.

Firestar, por su parte, estaba montada sobre el costado derecho del Seeker, que frotaba sensualmente su entrepierna con su mano derecha, que ya no estaba encadenada. El rostro de Firestar estaba literalmente pegado al del Decepticon, componente labial perdido dentro del otro componente labial.

El primer sentimiento que invadió el cerebro de Chromia ante esa irreverente mezcla de insignias rojas y púrpuras fue la incredulidad. Apretó los puños, escandalizada, incapaz de creer lo que sus ópticos estaban registrando. Moonracer y Firestar habían cruzado una línea imposible, habían violentado un tabú milenario que en cierta forma compartían ambas facciones rivales. Y lo estaban disfrutando. Vaya que lo estaban disfrutando.

Chromia apagó el monitor y se dirigió con pasos apresurados al lugar del pecado. Sus ópticos iban emitiendo brillos de rabia, sus manos se crispaban en puños, su chispa vital estaba completamente exaltada… De indignación, tenía que ser.

Tardó en llegar lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó que toda su rabia saliera en un solo grito.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- rugió su retórica pregunta.

Los gemidos no se silenciaron. Si los tres improvisados amantes se percataron de la presencia de la Segunda al Mando Autobot, no lo demostraron. Continuaron en su intercambio amoroso como si ese momento fuera el último del Universo.

-¡Firestar! ¡Moonracer! ¡Detengan esto inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!

Las dos Autobots la ignoraron. Parecía que habían olvidado incluso sus nombres. En el reino de la pasión, no existía ninguna facción qué respetar.

Fue entonces que Chromia lo vio. Ese grueso cable que salía de los componentes íntimos del Decepticon… ese grueso y enorme cable que estaba conectado directamente al pecho abierto de Moonracer.

Si los ópticos de Chromia ya estaban demasiado abiertos, superó su límite esta vez. Nunca en su vida había visto algo igual. Ese poderoso símbolo de virilidad que estaba ante sus ojos superaba ampliamente todo lo que había visto en sus miles de vorns de vida.

Moonracer alcanzó la sobrecarga tras una particularmente violenta embestida de Thundercracker. El grillete que sujetaba la pierna izquierda del Decepticon se rompió en pedazos al tiempo que el cuerpo de la Autobot verde se tensó y se convulsionó para luego dejar de moverse; sus sistemas finalmente se apagaron después de ser asaltados por un éxtasis tan intenso.

Firestar la siguió casi de inmediato. Fuego fue lo que salió del último gemido de la fémina mientras alcanzaba la sobrecarga, perdida en un último beso a su fogoso amante. La cabeza de ella cayó sobre su pecho; en su rostro todavía había una sonrisa. Thundercracker la sujetó con extraña delicadeza y la hizo deslizarse con cuidado hasta el piso. Furiosas bocanadas salían de las entradas de aire del Seeker, reflejando sus apetitos todavía más que despiertos. Fue entonces que sus ópticos se fijaron en la recién llegada.

Chromia retrocedió, confundida entre el asombro y su propia turbación. El Decepticon tenía la cámara de chispa abierta y su intimidad estaba al descubierto. Chromia desvió la mirada, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para no notar el gran tamaño del erecto cable que estaba lejos de ser saciado.

Un fuerte ruido metálico forzó a Chromia a mirar de nuevo. Thundercracker había liberado su pierna derecha y estaba forcejeando con la cadena que todavía aprisonaba su brazo izquierdo. Era imposible que hubiera conseguido romper sus ataduras después de que le habían drenado casi toda su energía. Definitivamente la lujuria era un arma creadora de imposibles.

Chromia sacó su pistola al mismo tiempo que Thundercracker rompía la última cadena, quedando únicamente como prisionero de su propio deseo. Su primer paso hacia la Autobot azul hizo que ella se estremeciera. Intentó ignorar la desnudez del Decepticon mientras levantaba su arma, que tembló en sus manos.

-¡Retrocede, Thundercracker! ¡Estoy apuntando directamente a tu chispa vital!

Una oleada de vergüenza golpeó a Chromia, al percatarse de lo literal que había sido su amenaza. Pero, por alguna razón, ese repentino sentimiento de obscenidad no le desagradó.

-¡Retrocede y ponte de rodillas, no voy a repetirlo!- gritó, afinando su puntería todo lo que pudo.

Thundercracker no retrocedió. Continuó avanzando, ignorando el arma, ignorando la amenaza… Chromia podía sentir sus ópticos invasores escrutinando cada parte de su cuerpo, desnudándola…

Primus, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué virus la había infectado, aumentando de repente su temperatura corporal a ese nivel, haciéndola temblar de esa manera? Había peleado contra Decepticons antes, había matado Decepticons antes… ¿Por qué entonces no podía ver a ese Decepticon como lo que era? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar ese grande y delicioso cable que pendía del pecho abierto del que era un enemigo?

La Autobot azul retrocedió un paso, muy bienvenido para ordenar sus pensamientos un poco. No importaba qué tan fuerte estaba latiendo su chispa vital, no importaba que los fluidos de su cuerpo estuvieran hirviendo, no importaba que sus circuitos estuvieran más tensos de lo que jamás habían estado… su deber era primero, su honor, su ejército… En la guerra no había lugar para placeres, mucho menos prohibidos. Esas palabras se repitieron en su procesador mientras su dedo se afianzaba sobre el gatillo de su arma.

El primer disparo pasó al lado de Thundercracker, que lo esquivó con una agilidad sorprendente dada la poca distancia a la que ambos Transformers se encontraban. El segundo no llegó a salir. Haciendo gala de la velocidad que hacía famosos a los de su tipo, el Seeker se arrojó sobre Chromia y la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos, arracándole el arma de las manos con una violenta sacudida.

Ella luchó contra él pero fue inútil; estaba perdida y lo sabía. El ataque era inminente; la probabilidad de desactivación total una amenaza latente. Thundercracker era uno de los Decepticons más peligrosos y ella estaba indefensa, totalmente bajo su control.

Todos los años de experiencia en combate de Chromia se borraron en cuestión de astro segundos cuando Thundercracker la empujó hacia atrás y la inmovilizó contra la pared. El amplio pecho del Seeker rozó el rostro enemigo, y de repente Chromia sintió cómo él le sujetaba las muñecas con una sola mano y las inmovilizaba por encima de su cabeza. Con su mano libre, el Decepticon tomó la barbilla de ella y la obligó a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. Chromia nunca olvidaría los rojos ópticos del Decepticon tan cerca de los suyos.

-Déjame ir,- dijo con una voz mucho menos enérgica de lo que hubiera querido. –Por favor no hagas esto…

Él no contestó con palabras. Acercó su rostro al de ella y Chromia sintió esos sensuales labios apretarse contra los de ella.

¿Cómo resistirse a esa invasión? ¿Cómo resistirse cuando la boca de Thundercracker sabía tan bien…?

Él se separó de ella, rompiendo el beso. Chromia se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que el contacto no hubiera sido tan fugaz. Sin embargo, su orgullo de guerrera Autobot todavía tuvo fuerza para resistirse una vez más.

-Esto está mal…,- murmuró. –Por favor no lo hagas, Thundercracker… Sólo… vete…

Thundercracker volvió a unir su boca a la de ella, acallando toda resistencia. Esta vez, Chromia correspondió al beso, primero tímidamente, y después con la ansiedad de quien se adentra en territorio enemigo por primera vez.

Pero, una vez más, Thundercracker rompió el contacto. Los entrecerrados ópticos de Chromia se iluminaron como queja; su cuello se estiró hacia delante, buscando la deliciosa boca del Seeker.

Él le sonrió con una extraña complicidad antes de satisfacer su demanda. Cuando las bocas de ambos Transformers se unieron por tercera vez, la resistencia de Chromia ya había sido vencida y lo único que quedaba era fogosidad.

-Realmente… te odio… escoria Decepticon…- susurró ella entre besos, rindiendo su última barrera de defensa.

-El sentimiento es mutuo,- respondió Thundercracker dentro de la boca de su nueva amante.

Todo perdió sentido para Chromia. Conceptos, prejuicios, deberes, lealtades... Todo era Thundercracker y su maravillosa manera de besar. Pecho contra pecho, sintió la masculinidad expuesta del Decepticon rozando su pecho que rogaba por ser descubierto.

Ella se apretó más contra el cuerpo de él, intensificando el contacto de los circuitos íntimos de él contra su pecho palpitante. A Thundercracker pareció gustarle esa necesidad de cercanía e intensificó la labor de sus pasionales labios.

Chispas saltaron del cuerpo de Chromia cuando el Seeker liberó sus manos y la levantó hasta que el pecho de ella quedó frente al rostro de él. La espalda de la Autobot se frotó fuertemente contra la pared metálica, creando un sonido estridente que se confundió con el gemido que salió de su vocalizador.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en los fuertes brazos de su amante, intentando traspasar el metal de sus hombros cuando sintió que la boca de él abría su placa pectoral con una mezcla de besos y mordidas.

El placer era inmenso, inaudito… Chromia sintió que moriría de placer en ese mismo momento, que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un hoyo negro de éxtasis absoluto… Pequeños cortos circuitos en sus ópticos hicieron que su vista perfecta perdiera la noción de los colores, pero el azul era más que claro, era todo… el azul y gris del cuerpo de Thundercracker eran lo más hermoso que la Autobot había contemplado en su vida.

En cuanto la boca del Decepticon entró en ella, Chromia superó cualquier exclamación de placer que hubiera salido de su vocalizador en sus muchos vorns de existencia. Cuando él empezó a succionar los alrededores de su chispa vital, ella se olvidó de las palabras y de su boca sólo salió una acalorada mezcla de improperios y gemidos que nunca se habría creído capaz de pronunciar. Sus manos encontraron las majuestuosas alas de Thundercracker y en ellas descargaron su desatada lujuria.

Sintió cómo el Decepticon reaccionaba favorablemente ante la súbita invasión de sus alas. Sin separar su boca de los circuitos íntimos de Chromia, Thundercracker la sujetó por el trasero y la levantó, separándola de la pared.

Sin mirar por donde caminaba, el Decepticon y su preciosa carga llegaron hasta la superficie oxidada de un viejo generador de energía. Ahí colocó el Seeker a su amante, que de inmediato correspondió atrapándolo con sus piernas. Thundercracker levantó su rostro, liberando la cámara de chispa de Chromia, quien arqueó su cuerpo en protesta por ese súbito abandono.

Pero Thundercracker no la dejaría esperando. Sus manos expertas separaron las piernas de Chromia y las colocaron sobre sus hombros, rozando sus alas. Ella lo dejó hacer, colocando a su vez sus manos en la espalda del Decepticon, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Él volvió a anexar su boca a la de ella, mientras que sus circuitos íntimos hacían lo propio con la femineidad expuesta debajo de su cuerpo. Chromia clavó las puntas de sus dedos en las junturas de las alas de Thundercracker, a punto de explotar de placer. Intensas oleadas de energía comenzaron a fluir entre ambas chispas vitales, ambos cuerpos azules unidos por un torbellino de pasión.

A punto de alcanzar la sobrecarga, Chromia sintió el éxtasis del Decepticon recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pero, para su sorpresa, los sistemas de él no se apagaron como los de la mayoría de los Transformers al alcanzar el clímax. Thundercracker no se detuvo. Pese a haber tenido una sobrecarga, su masculinidad se mantuvo erecta, continuando clavándola aún más contra ese viejo generador de energía que se había convertido en testigo provisional de una pasión que no estaba destinada a existir.

Chromia sonrió, tratando de postergar al máximo su propia sobrecarga. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca. La eternidad siendo penetrada por ese Decepticon maravilloso… ahí tenía que radicar la felicidad.

------------------------

Cuando Elita One encendió el monitor de la cámara de seguridad tuvo una actitud mucho menos exaltada que la que había tenido su Segunda al Mando. Sus severas facciones no expresaron su indignación, mucho menos su escándalo. La líder de las mujeres Autobots había visto demasiado durante su experiencia en la guerra como para dejarse impresionar por el desenfrenado escenario de sus subordinadas rendidas ante los embates eróticos del supuestamente serio y calmado prisionero Decepticon.

Sólo Chromia quedaba de pie, aunque decir "de pie" era un decir. La confiable y valiente Segunda al Mando estaba tendida de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas y alzadas, y gimiendo de placer mientras era embestida una y otra vez por su prohibido amante.

El rostro sereno de la líder Autobot estaba serio; sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Sin preocuparse por la secuencia de hechos que habían desencadenado tan vergonzosa escena, enfocó sus prioridades en detener tal despliegue de obscenidad. Sabía que había féminas Autobots que habían tenido intimidad con Decepticons en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca habría esperado algo así de sus mejores tres guerreras.

Los regaños y los castigos tendrían que esperar. Urgía detener esa orgía y borrar todo rastro de que hubiera sucedido, pero sobre todo tenía que borrar esa sonrisa lujuriosa del rostro del prisionero, que exhibía con la más impúdica actitud sus circuitos íntimos expuestos.

Sus _grandes _circuitos íntimos…

Elita One sacudió la cabeza, formando en su rostro su más severa mueca. Con un movimiento firme, apagó el monitor y se dirigió hacia cierta bodega. Sólo un pensamiento rondaba su mente: el honor de las féminas Autobots, última línea de resistencia Autobot en Cybertron, tenía que restaurarse. Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

--------------------

El turno nocturno en la base secreta de las Autobots Femeninas en Cybertron estaba por terminar. Moonracer, Firestar y Chromia estaban sentadas en el Centro de Mando, cada una fingiendo operar su respectiva estación de vigilancia.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se quedaron solos?- preguntó molesta Moonracer, recargando la frente en la consola de la computadora.

-Dejé de contar hace medio ciclo solar,- respondió malhumorada Firestar.

Chromia mantuvo la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados, demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a sus compañeras.

-No es justo… Las líderes siempre se quedan con todo,- murmuró, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Su temblorosa mano azul tocó su pecho, ahora convenientemente cerrado. No podía creer que hacía tan poco tiempo ese maldito Decepticon la había hecho gemir como Ironhide nunca había podido… Era humillante, pero también le había revelado una faceta de sí misma que no se atrevía a encarar. No sabía si sería capaz de encerrar de nuevo a su monstruo interno y regresar a su papel de valiente guerrera Autobot, fiel compañera de un amante siempre ausente…

Las respuestas comenzaron a develarse atrás de ella. Suaves gemidos y roces metálicos se escucharon, confirmando que no era la única que no estaba dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta al deseo.

Chromia miró sobre su hombro y vio a Moonracer y a Firestar besarse con creciente pasión, aunque sus gemidos no rivalizaban con la sinfonía de placer que alcanzaba a escucharse hasta el Centro de Mando. Llegando desde la bodega en una desenfrenada mezcla de placer y lujuria, la voz de Elita One era tan clara como extraña. Definitivamente, sus gemidos habrían hecho ver como una santa a la promiscuidad misma.

Tal parecía que las largas y aburridas jornadas en la base secreta de las mujeres Autobots habían llegado a su fin. Y tal parecía que a partir de ese momento cierto alto, moreno y guapo Seeker Decepticon tendría las puertas abiertas de dicha base secreta, al igual que las chispas vitales de sus habitantes.

Ciertamente, la guerra era tan extraña como ilógica.

FIN

* * *

_Y esto fue todo, o mejor dicho el principio. Dicen los rumores que Thundercracker se convirtió en un visitante asiduo de las chicas Autobots._

_Al final decidí respetar a la fruta madura, perdón, a Elita One y a su momento de intimidad, pero como ven fue la ganadora y se quedó con TC para ella sola. Parece que atrás de la seriedad y autoridad de la compañera de Optimus Prime, se esconde una verdadera máquina de pasión. _

_Por favor déjenme sus comentarios finales sobre este fic. La segunda parte la reescribí por completo, en una especie de preparación para escribir la secuela de mi fic "Lluvia púrpura," que publicaré en muy pocos días por aquí. Esa secuela no tendrá ninguna relación con este mini fic erótico, pero de todas maneras quería volver a conectarme con Thundercracker antes de entrar de lleno a esa secuela, que hace varios meses que quiero empezar a escribir._

_Hasta la próxima :o)_


End file.
